


open the door, love is here!

by poketa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Kara is still a superhero, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: kara danvers is a superhero with a high sense of responsibility - but she has a crush and that makes everything a little bit harder.Or the pizza delivery au.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 544





	open the door, love is here!

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly fluffy fic - hope all of you enjoy it, thanks emi and luke for being there supporting my writing and helping me with ideas/editing.

* * *

Kara _likes_ her job.

There's something about flying across the city, searching for the defenseless to pick up from the shadows and give them a ray of light.

Well, _scratch_ that - she actually _loves_ her job.

Why may you wonder? Because it makes her feel like a _superhero_.

"And one vegetarian with extra kale!" 

As a pizza delivery person, it is easy to feel like that - customers see her arrive at their door and their shift, like the blonde has just saved them from death with a cheesy round delicacy that leaves everyone's mouth watering.

Sure, it's not the most well-paid job in the world by far, but then again, Kara is happy with having enough money to pay rent, buy food for herself (and her dog), and live a nice quiet life.

(Plus, the owners of the pizzeria are a nice Italian couple that affectionately call her _Karolina_ and serve her so much free pizza that Kara is almost sure if it weren't for her arduous workout and work riding the bicycle across the city, she wouldn't fit in anything but sweats.)

"This one goes to 1756 Mendoza Street, right?" Kara asks with a grin, putting on the straps of her helmet and then reaching for the pizza box. 

Mario nods, his expression pained as he raises his hands to the ceiling, all drama and charm in one stocky man. "You know it, _Karolina! I_ mean, who else can dare to order such a _travesty!"_

At his outburst, Gabriella, his wife and co-owner, mockingly rolls her eyes as she expertly crafts another pizza, her hands moving the dough round and round across the surface of the table.

Closing the delivery bag, the blonde puts it onto her back and starts to walk to the door, chuckling to herself as she pushes the front door open.

Without needing to check the ticket, as Kara remembers the address of that specific order like it was her own, she quickly bikes onto the street. The ride is a couple of blocks away and less than three minutes as the blonde pedals fast towards her destination, thinking about green eyes and dark wavy hair that will be awaiting upon her arrival.

The prospect of seeing her has Kara parking the bike quickly outside the building, snapping on the lock, and finding herself inside the building in record time. It makes her internally cringe at herself, but it's not like she has other orders to deliver right now.

Finding the elevator out of service, the delivery girl quickly flies up the stairs of the building and reaches the door of the apartment, her heart racing and her palms sweating.

Unfortunately, she's way too in shape to blame it on the stairs.

One quick exhale and inhale later, Kara is pushing the bell to ring and alert of her presence, remembering to keep her helmet on as she knows how messy her hair can get under that thing.

One, two, three seconds, and then the door opens.

_"Good evening, Kara."_

Kara's fingers tighten around the bag in her hand as she appears - an exhausted expression, dark hair, and clothes that look more professional and expensive than the blonde would ever own.

But her green eyes are open and kind, her lips pulled into a nice smile, and _Lena Luthor_ truly doesn't have to do anything extraordinary to make her feel like a mess of a human being in presence of a goddess.

"Good evening, Ms. Luthor," the delivery girl replies with a grin as she reaches for her bag and takes out the box labelled Kale, offering it up. _"Here,"_ she adds.

Lena's expression instantly brightens as they fall onto her order.

"You truly are my personal _hero,"_ the CEO comments as she reaches for the box and hums happily, making the blonde blush as she moves her hands to fasten her bag.

Suddenly, the dark haired woman holds out one bill, big enough to pay for the pizza five times over.

But they have been doing this dance for some time now, so Kara just shakes her head once and the woman's expression changes.

"C'mon, just take it," Lena insists with a frown, leaving the box aside onto a hallway table. _“Kara,”_ she warns.

But the blonde just crosses her arms over her chest, chest puffed out as she just stands there in stubborn silence.

"Alright," the CEO mutters, reaching inside her wallet and producing a much smaller bill that still isn't exactly a typical tip to give, but Kara accepts it with a grin. _"God_ \- you're such a goody two shoes," the woman comments with a chuckle. Her expression falls into a small smile.

"Thank you,” the delivery girl replies as she stuffs the bill inside her pocket and gives a mock salute at her, even bowing.

Lena laughs, her expression lighting up, her eyes crinkling as she stands back. Kara really tries to keep her smile toned down, but - the woman is enchanting and her crush on her is, well, _hopeless_.

"Goodnight, Kara," the dark hair woman says, lightly waving her fingers at her as she closes the door with her other hand.

The blonde nods, waving back, her cheeks warm as she picks up her bag from the floor. "Goodnight, Miss. Luthor." 

The door finally clicks shut and the blonde turns on her heel. Kara frowns to herself, sadly having to leave and knowing her interactions with Lena are always this. 

If only there were other instances, like dates or just mundane hanging out, where Kara didn't smell like pepperoni and the whole interaction didn't happen at Lena's apartment door.

If only Kara had the courage to ask her out, she truly would make it her mission to make Lena smile like that every day.

But she's just a delivery girl and Lena is probably the most well-connected person in all of National City - most likely rich enough to hire a personal chef to make her pizza every day of her life. It’s that thought that makes Kara wonder with curiosity - _why doesn't she do that instead?_

Another question mark is added to Lena's name as Kara thinks about the perpetual sadness within those hauntingly beautiful green eyes.

Much to her dismay, she most likely has more pizzas waiting for her to deliver and those questions won't be answered any time soon, it seems. So the blonde just nods, making a mental route of the quickest way back to the restaurant as Lena passes to the back of her mind.

 _"Time to be a hero,"_ Kara whispers to herself, getting back onto her bike.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be sick of that stuff?" Alex asks her loudly from the couch as Kara enters the apartment, two pizza boxes in one hand, helmet in the other.

The second her dog sees her, he is making a run towards her legs, tongue peeking out from his mouth.

"Hello, _handsome boy,"_ Kara coos, leaving the boxes on the counter top as she scoops the small white ball of fluff into her arms. "How are you? How has Alex treated you today, bud?" 

The dog just stares in silence, before barking loudly twice, and the blonde nods with a serious expression.

 _"Oh_ \- I see, _yeah_ \- she tends to be like _that,"_ Kara hums, sending a playful look at her sister. The dog lays panting over her arms like a baby.

The redhead has ditched her lab coat and stands from the couch with a glare directed at the small dog. "Stop talking shit about me to my sister, _dude,_ I thought we had a deal," Alex laments as she reaches them and pokes the dog's belly with her fingers.

Kara giggles, moving away from her sister. "Answering your previous question, I'm not and probably won't ever be," the delivery girl says with a head tilt to the boxes as she caresses the dog's head. "Also - brought your favorite."

Her sister's expression instantly lights up as she throws the box's lid open and gazes at the marinara cheesy deliciousness before her.

 _"Damn_ , I love your job," Alex breathes out as she takes the boxes to the coffee table in the living room.

Kara nods, leaving the dog to his devices as she goes to wash her hands. She then takes out two plates and one can of soda, following her sister to the couch.

"Yes, I _love_ it too," the blonde says with a dreamy expression as she takes a seat and thinks about the woman with the sad green eyes that insists on giving her the biggest tips known to humankind for a simple pizza delivery.

Surely, it's been six months since the first time Kara had the pleasure to deliver a strangely healthy pizza to her.

_"Yes…?"_

_The gorgeous woman at the door stood there with a frown, a sad expression over her eyes and Kara nervously looked down at the ticket and read out loud._

_"One kale special for ... Lana?"_

_Without warning, there was laughter, not the kind that shakes walls, just small giggles coming from the customer in front of her and the delivery girl scrunched up her nose, checking her notes again._

_"Is this the right direction?" Kara asked with a serious expression, her cheeks lighting up with embarrassment. "Are you Lana?"_

_"Not really," the woman replied with a shrug as more giggles left her mouth, her hand trying to hide her amusement, but failing miserably as her shoulders moved._

_The blonde could only frown with even more confusion as she stood there feeling like a fool, checking her notes again._

_"Although, my name is Lena - if that works too?"_

_"Oh - oh!" Kara exclaimed, looking down at her notes and strangely enough - that 'e' surely looks like an 'a' too. "Lena - I'm so sorry-" she apologized profusely, glancing up._

_The customer just shook her head, a small smile in place, her hand extending to stop her, expression more relaxed._

_"No need to do so - uh-"_

_Green eyes went down to her work shirt and Kara blushed profusely as those eyes moved back up with a hint of something there, lips stretching onto a smirk that made her stomach swoop._

_"Kara."_

_With warm cheeks, Kara shook her head to herself as her arms extended offering the carton box that Lena took with a small grin and way more bright expression._

"Kara."

"Yeah?" Kara replies as she stares with a dazed expression down at her slice of pizza, but then remembers her surroundings and takes a bite, trying to hide her very obvious zoning out.

The moment has been caught by her sister, who squints her eyes at her with a knowing grin. "Something's going on with you," Alex remarks, biting down on her slice.

"No, there's not," the blonde denies as she stuffs the whole slice inside her mouth and eyes with regret as a splash of salsa stains her work shirt.

Instantly, her sister makes a face at her action. _"Gross."_

Kara just shrugs, continuing to chew with her cheeks full like a hamster.

"Anyway - back to the topic," the redhead says with a dismissing wave, then pointing at her. "You, my friend, have been obviously _daydreaming_ , so I demand to hear about it."

Her anxiety levels rise as her sister stares expectantly back at her, almost choking on her food, the blonde shakes her head profusely.

"No, we aren't talking about _Lena-"_

Way too late, Kara realizes her own mistake, swallowing her food with difficulty as her eyes meet her hands with a facepalm.

 _"Lena?"_ Alex inquiries, her voice lifting and falling within a second. "So this _Lena_ \- who are they?" she inquires with evident interest.

"No one," the delivery girl answers dismissively as she moves to drink some soda, eyes onto the coffee table.

Her throat is greatly relieved, but she closes her eyes, deciding it's futile to keep fighting when she actually wants to talk about Lena to Alex for a while now.

"I met her at work, she's a semi regular customer," Kara slowly says, her eyes back onto her hands.

Her sister doesn't brighten with satisfaction, her expression instead matching her own. "Why don't you sound so happy about it?" 

Kara scrunches up her nose, taking another slice from the box as she shrugs. "We are from two different worlds, _Alex,_ it wouldn't work - plus, I'm not even sure she's into me, _like at all,”_ she states in quick fire with her blue eyes open like saucers. “I am just the delivery girl,” she comments sadly.

She takes a gracious bite of the slice on her hand as to keep herself busy with something.

"Who is she? _Daughter of the president of the United States?"_ Alex asks with a frown as she takes her glass of wine and scoffs loudly, evidently bothered.

Kara swallows with difficulty "Not exactly - although, they may know each other," her sister turns to her with a questioning glance, but she just shrugs. _“What?_ I read magazines.”

That seems to only make the doctor less impressed.

 _"Lena_ \- Why does that name sound so familiar?" Alex inquires as she takes a sip of her glass and hums, arms crossing over her chest.

But, surely, a second after, she's leaving her glass on top of the coffee table and staring at Kara with a shocked expression, her mouth already forming the words

"Surely you don't mean-" 

_"Lena Luthor,"_ Kara completes with a sheepish smile, looking down at her pizza as her cheeks stand out accusingly red. "Youngest, most _beautiful_ and most _intelligent_ CEO to ever grace our city," she recites with a blush that burns her face ablaze.

Alex whistles, before picking up her glass again and taking another sip of wine, her expression teasing. _"Wow,_ you are so screwed." 

The youngest Danvers can only nod her agreement, going back to her pizza as the memory of Lena's laughter graces her ears and the visual of her smile appears in front of her.

“I know.”

Truly, the delivery girl has known for a while now how utterly _screwed_ she is.

* * *

And, _certainly_ , Lena doesn't make it easier for her.

"You sure love pizza, huh?" Kara greets as the woman opens the door to receive her.

Lena stands there in comfy jeans and a warm looking sweater, her hair down, and the delivery girl feels her heart flutter at the sight.

"One could say so, yeah," Lena replies with a small grin, holding the door next to herself. _"Hey, Kara."_

Her expression is more bright than usual and Kara's heart doubles up the tempo as she hands over the carton box and their fingers grace.

It's barely just their fingertips, but enough to make her jump a little and almost drop the pizza.

"Hope you enjoy your meal, _Miss. Luthor,"_ the delivery girl says with a nervous smile as she stabilizes the box and salutes her.

Their eyes maintain contact and Lena nods, her expression unreadable as she accepts it.

"Well, _thank you,_ for bringing it so soon.”

One bill is pressed into Kara's palm and the blonde glances down at it, chuckling as she notices isn't the usual one hundred. "This is still too _much,_ you know?" she comments, glancing up at the woman.

Lena shrugs, her arms holding onto the pizza box as her lips quirks with a smile. "What can I say? You give a _great_ service," she says with a wink.

The door starts to close, slowly, like Lena almost doesn't want her to go either.

"Bye, _Miss. Luthor,"_ Kara says, chuckling to herself as she waves and then starts to walk towards the elevators.

 _"Bye, Kara,"_ is heard across the hallway. The blonde woman smiles to herself during the rest of her shift, feeling like a lovesick puppy.

* * *

_"Oh! You must be the delivery girl - Kara, right?_ " 

But then someone who _isn't_ Lena answers the door the next time Kara has to deliver an order to the Luthor's property and she can only swallow her disappointment to put on her default smiling-at-the-customer mask.

“Nice to meet you, my name is _Kelly.”_

The woman is gorgeous with kind eyes and clothes just as formal and impeccable as Lena. In fact, her dark skin contrasts beautifully with the bright peach dress she's wearing and the delivery girl self consciously thinks about her work attire.

Kara isn't _jealous_ \- _nope, she isn't_ \- she is working and Lena is just another client waiting for their meal.

"Yes - _huh_ , is Lena home?" the blonde asks as she subconsciously fixes the frame of her glasses.

The woman doesn't even have a second to reply before Lena's voice flies from somewhere inside the huge apartment.

_"Kelly, what are you doing over there? - "_

And there she appears, wearing black dress pants, and a white blouse with two buttons down, she looks a little disheveled and then nervous when their eyes meet.

The blonde swallows at the sight and the awkwardness from the position she finds herself settles in.

"Kara! - _hey,"_ Lena welcomes warmly, her eyes flying between them. “Do I need to introduce you two?” she questions, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kelly is already answering and the blonde feels a little tempted to throw the pizza on her face.

“No, we just did,” the dark skinned woman says with a kind grin. 

_"Miss. Luthor,"_ Kara interrupts, glancing nervously at the green eyed woman that seems just as uncomfortable as she feels. "Your order," she shortly adds, offering the cardboard box.

"Thanks," Lena says as she receives the box and looks between Kelly and Kara, an strange expression passing through, but it goes quickly away as she turns back to the blonde. _"Uh_ \- right, your tip," she continues.

The CEO makes one bill appear into her hand that she quickly passes to Kara with a grin.

Kara, wanting to get out there just as quickly as possible, doesn't look down at her hand, instead just nods. "Thank you, Miss Luthor."

Lena's brow furrows, and the delivery girl can only continue speaking against her better judgement.

"Goodnight, enjoy your meal," she says politely, sharply turning in her heel, quickly putting her delivery bag on her back again.

Every step towards the elevator, Kara feels eyes on the back of her head, but she just lifts her chin high, keeping her stride consistent, until the doors of the elevator close and she can breathe again.

Her heart races wildly against her ribcage as her mind conjures the image of Lena appearing at her own door, surprised, looking at Kara, like she wasn't supposed to meet Kelly.

Kara swallows the tears that threaten to burst and hits the button of the elevator twice to the first floor.

 _"Of course you are seeing someone,"_ she whispers brokenly to herself, feeling stupid. But the delivery girl has more pizzas on her back and nodding her head to herself twice, Kara's back onto business.

 _"Heroes don't let their personal affairs interfere with their duty,"_ the blonde states to herself, sharpening her features as she concentrates onto her route.

And away she goes, flying on her bicycle across the streets of National City.

* * *

Then without any warning, Lena _stops_ ordering pizza.

Two weeks pass in which Kara finds herself looking at her notes over and over and frowning sadly as the memorized address doesn't appear there for her to visit.

It's way _too_ sudden and the blonde isn't sure she can stop seeing her just yet.

Needing to have a reason to visit her again, Kara walks ups toward the counter.

“Any _Kale pizza_ today, Mario?” she asks curiously, drumming her fingers as she eyes the oven with the preparations that have yet to come.

“God heard my prayers!” Mario answers, looking up at the ceiling with an expression of deep devotion. “Almost three weeks free of _sin!”_

The delivery girl can only nod with resignation.

The last encounter she had with Lena stands out at the forefront of her mind as Kara feels her stomach drop, a bittersweet taste onto her tongue as she searches for an explanation but only finds Kelly.

It is the most plausible scenario; Lena found _someone_ \- who cooks, perhaps, preparing a better pizza than the one Kara used to bring her - and she has finally given up on the need to order from them.

Which indirectly means that Kara won't see her anymore as there is no need for her to visit that very apartment _ever_ again.

_“Crap.”_

Gabriella looks up from the salsa she is stirring with a questioning glance, but the delivery girl just shakes her head, a forced smile onto her face.

Suddenly, work starts to feel a lot like a dull duty and less of something that she can enjoy.

* * *

But _life_ just keeps going.

“She should be here at any minute,” Alex says, glancing nervously at the door again as she passes around the department.

Kara nods her head, playing with the sleeve of her button up with a sigh, feeling entirely too blue.

“Dinner is in the oven, right?” her sister asks, turning around to check it herself, but then she stops, eyes jumping from the oven to the counter and then back. _“Right - she is the one bringing it.”_

The blonde can only sigh, looking at her frenzied sister who seems to be burning a hole into the floor with the steps she takes.

 _At least,_ Alex is happy.

Because for her… _well,_ it's been a whole pretty miserable month since the last time Kara delivered a pizza to Lena and the delivery girl misses her deeply - accepting now that her crush on the woman isn't as _small_ as she assumed once upon a time.

Kara sighs, hiding her face behind her hands and groaning.

“Don't do _that_ \- okay? I'm the one supposed to be nervous right _now!”_ her sister comments from somewhere around the apartment as the blonde just breathes deeply in and out. “My sister is meeting my new girlfriend, I want you two to _like_ each other!”

“From what you have mentioned, she sounds _lovely_ , Alex,” the blonde states as her palms slip down her face. She throws her hands up and exhales. “I'm just - I'm thinking about _Lena_ , that's all,” Kara confesses, far more quieter than before.

That seems to snap Alex from her own nervous breakdown as she steps closer to the blonde, her expression understanding.

“She still hasn't ordered another _pizza?”_ Alex asks, her expression gentle as she sits beside her at the table, putting her head on her shoulder.

Kara shakes her head, adjusting her glasses as they slip a little bit down her nose.

“Maybe she is _dieting?”_ the redhead offers and the delivery girl frowns, like what's been said it's an actual offense.

But the ring of the bell saves Alex from her response as she darts up and moves to the door, turning to her with a nervous smile.

“Okay - _Kelly_ is here, just be yourself,” her sister instructs then winces, pointing at her with a finger. “Or a _less_ mopey version of yourself right now, that can work too,” Alex requests as she bounces next to the kitchen aisle, seeming to forget she actually has to open the door for her girlfriend to enter the apartment.

Kara scoffs, standing up from the table and walking to open the door.

“Hey - _Kelly?”_

Before her stands the same woman who opened the door for her over Lenas apartment, an awkward silence filling the moment as their eyes take on each other and Kara finally comes to the conclusion that she definitely doesn't know why Lena stopped ordering pizza.

“Wow - _Deja vu,”_ the dark skinned woman muses with a confused smile. “Hey, _Kara.”_

Against all of her screaming thoughts, Kara just opens the door wider for their guest, giving her permission to walk inside the apartment with two bags full of chinese food containers.

“This is truly a small city,” Kelly says, before she moves to greet Alex with a kiss on her cheek.

Gazing from one to the other, the redhead muses “Are you _kidding me -_ you two know each other?”

Kelly and Kara look at each other as Alex swipes the bags from her girlfriends hands, leaving them on top of the counter.

“Of course, I was _freaking_ out without reason,” Alex continues as she starts to pour glasses of wine.

The delivery girl tries hard to keep her mind in stride within the confines of her current reality, but with Kelly there with them, the only question that has plagued her mind for days, floats to the top without preamble.

 _“Uhm-_ How is she?” Kara asks, her cheeks becoming rosy, her breathing sharpening as she casually supports her elbow in the table and tilts her head. _“Lena_ , I mean,” she adds casually.

Kelly receives a glass of wine from Alex and turns to her with a pleased smile.

“Good - yeah, she just sent me a picture from _Moscow.”_

Kara's elbow slips. _“Moscow?”_ she straightens her posture, arms crossing over her chest and then inquires more seriously. _“She's not here?_ \- In National City, I mean.” 

“Hasn't been for _weeks,"_ Kelly replies with a frown as Alex starts carrying the boxes of food to the table with silverware and napkins. "The night we met - I was there to help her pack," the woman adds.

Suddenly, everything makes sense.

“Oh,” Kara voices emptyly as all of her theories dissipate into air and she is left there standing feeling like a fool.

Indeed - _oh._

“Can we just eat?” Alex calls from the table and both women sharply turn to look at her. “Since you two know each other and all,” she offers with a shrug, hands gesturing to the food. “It’ll get cold soon.”

“Yeah, lets,” Kelly agrees as she takes a seat.

Kara shakes her head, getting herself back into reality as she takes in her sister and her girlfriend looking expectantly back at her.

“Lets go,” she replies, taking a seat and setting her sights onto the potstickers before her.

Now that she knows the reason why Lena had been absent from her delivery list, Kara can breathe easier, chuckling to herself as she looks over at Alex and Kelly smiling at each other, while sharing some noodles. 

Maybe it's better if she never mentions her previous theory about Lena and Kelly to anyone.

Not for them, _not really_ \- as Alex would love to get more material to mock Kara and she gets teased enough about her crush on Lena as it is.

“Something funny?” Alex inquires with a raised brow as she peels her eyes away from her girlfriend.

“Just - remembered a joke I heard at the parlor,” the blonde fills with a shrug. “It's not really that _funny.”_

Kelly looks suspiciously at her, but she just smiles, continuing to pick on some wontons.

Somehow, Kara just knows she has found an _ally_.

* * *

_Still_ , she doesn't ask Kelly when Lena is coming back.

It feels too intruding - it implies _too much_ intimacy between them when all that ties them together is Lena with her taste for kale pizza and Kara's job to deliver it to her door.

Still, it nags at her mind.

Because every time she enters the shop, Mario yells the orders and Gabriella gives her the addresses making Kara pout when there aren't any orders with kale or Luthor.

Then it _happens._

Kara never had thought that hearing the words _“kale pizza”_ would make her so happy.

“Kale pizza is back!” Mario yells without prompt, throwing his hands up and the blonde can only stop and stare back at him in shock as he continues. “That _devil_ is back to _haunt me!”_

The delivery girl can only grin as she opens her bag and stuffs the box and two more orders inside it with enthusiasm.

The ride there feels longer than usual, but once Kara gets there, she just gets inside the elevator and rides the way up, smiling to herself like a fool as she moves her foot to an inexistent song inside her mind.

Suddenly, everything feels _brighter._

Her door looks the same, her welcome mat too and Kara scoffs to herself as she just rings the bell and prepares herself to see who she has been waiting to see for weeks with a wide smile on her face.

The door opens and it's _definitely_ not, who she was expecting to see, who opens it.

“Can I help you?” 

The woman is just as gorgeous and elegant as Kelly, but there is something untouchable about her as her blue eyes sweep over Kara with an unreadable look that makes the blonde uneasy as she stands there on her uniform and the woman stands there in a tight elegant green dress.

_“Andrea, I thought I made myself clear-”_

Just as quick, Lena appears, dressed in far more casual clothes than her - _friend? associate? acquaintance?_

Then her green eyes find Kara and something evidently shifts in her as she seems to forget about the stylish gorgeous woman next to her and just stares at the delivery girl with a smile.

_“Kara.”_

The dark haired woman's smile appears like the sun and the delivery girl can only smile back as she shyly waves at her.

 _"Lena_ \- hey." 

But again, it's not like they are alone.

"This is _Kara?"_ Andrea speaks loudly over their reunion, cutting their gazes apart and the moment too. The blonde can only frown as the woman continues with evident distaste in her voice. "The woman, you have exchanged me for - _she delivers your food?"_

Instantly, Lena's facial expression turns with venom and Kara can only stand back in silence, digesting all of what has been said in less than ten seconds.

_This is Kara?_

_The woman - you have exchanged me for -_

_"Fuck off,_ Andrea," Lena says to her company, snapping Kara away from her thoughts. "Get out, before I call _security."_

"You'll regret it, _querida."_

Shouldering past Kara, the third member of their impromptu reunion retreats, the heels of her shoes clacking against the floor loudly and uncomfortably as her dress disappears down the corridor.

Kara can't stop thinking about the previous words.

_This is Kara? - The woman, you have exchanged me for-_

"Kara?" 

She shakes her head to herself, realizing she still got the pizza box inside her delivery bag, quickly moving to offer it to Lena, who is looking at her with evident concern.

"I'm so _sorry_ for that," The dark haired woman offers, her lips pulling into a small smile as Kara just stands there still not understanding what's going on. "Didn't know she would be coming over - unfortunately, Andrea is always pulling these _distasteful stunts,"_ Lena continues with a huff.

"There's no need to apologize - _really,"_ The delivery girl says, her ponytail moving from side to side and her fingers tightly grip the pizza box. "Certainly, it hasn't been the _strangest_ thing that has happened to me at work," she offers, not knowing what else to say.

Green eyes find her again and it's like their moment is back as Lena looks at her for a long second, in silence, just drinking her in.

"I missed _this,"_ Lena offers, and Kara swallows the lump that had been on her throat. It rolls down past her stomach and towards her feet as she listens and feels hotness meet her cheeks. "How _crazy_ do you think that is?"

She steps closer, but then there’s still the pizza box between them and they both look down, Kara with a blush and Lena with a laugh.

"Wasn't there pizza in _Moscow?"_ The blonde asks dumbly as she stands there frozen.

Lena laughs again, her hands resting on top of the box, fingers inching closer to her own as she regards her with a smirk.

"Not like this, _no."_

Suddenly, her hands snatch the box away to leave it on the table next to the door and Kara can only stand there without the barrier between them, weighting her thoughts and desires.

_This is Kara?_

"That's - that's a shame,” Kara offers as she wrecks her brain for something to say.

_This is Kara._

Ultimately, she doesn't find anything else to say and just steps into Lena's personal space, taking her pale cheeks into her hands and kissing her deeply as her own desires finally win.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, Lena seems to be happy with her lack of words as she just as enthusiastically kisses her back, posing her hands onto her hips, holding her tightly.

 _"Is - this okay?"_ Kara breathes into Lena's mouth, suddenly moving back, eyes closed and heart wild against her chest.

All of her willpower being put into a very necessary, at least for her, moment of clarity.

 _"More than okay - do it again,"_ Lena breathes back.

Without further need for instructions, Kara dips again into a sea of kisses, losing her mind, until she's just, but a rumpled mess of ruined clothed, bruised lips and hazy thoughts.

But not a person without a sense of _responsibility_.

"There - there are more deliveries to make," She offers shakily, stepping back from the spot where Lena stands with a dazed expression, dark lust filled eyes and her mouth looking way too tempting to look at.

So Kara instead looks at the ceiling, chest heaving.

"I'll buy all of them," Lena replies instantly and there's something like a whine on her tone that makes Kara feel warm and mushy inside her chest as she looks back at the woman. "Just - _don't leave,"_ she adds.

As tempting as that offer sounds, it's Kara's duty to deliver food and keep the tables full of cheesy deliciousness for the habitants of the city to enjoy.

 _National City_ needs her.

 _People_ need her.

And she _needs_ Lena now.

"My shift ends at 11 pm," Kara offers with a frown and she feels hesitant about asking, but she just doesn't want to assume. "Maybe I could come back later and…?" 

And Lena instantly nods.

"Yes, you may."

Her smile appears in full force as Kara puts her delivery bag again onto her shoulders and salutes, quickly retreating back to the stairs.

_"Hey!"_

Kara stops, turning around with a questioning frown.

 _"You forgot your tip,"_ Lena calls with a grin.

The blonde all, but skips towards her, pinning her to the door to kiss her senseless.

She draws back and looks into smiling green eyes with her own happy ones, holding her closely.

"I meant _actual money,_ you know," Lena whispers against her mouth.

Kara just shakes her head, pecking her once more, before moving back to the stairs.

_"Bye!"_

_God,_ she is glad her sense of responsibility exists, because Kara isn't sure what could've happened there if something hadn't interrupted the moment - something like her duty as _National City's resident superhero._

But that's something she can think about later, not now when she's navigating the streets with her bike, trying to make it in time for the next delivery.

"I _love_ my job" Kara breathes out.

_The end._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a cute cheese-y ending :) kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
